1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to capacitance-type touch panels, particularly to a carbon nanotube based capacitance-type touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems have advanced toward high performance and diversification. There is continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing a touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel. Thus a demand exists for such touch panels which superior in visibility and reliable in operation.
Different types of touch panels, including a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an infrared-type and a surface sound wave-type have been developed. A conventional capacitance-type touch panel includes a conductive indium tin oxide (ITO) layer as an optically transparent conductive layer. However, the ITO layer is generally formed by means of ion-beam sputtering and etched by laser beam, and the method is relatively complicated. Furthermore, the ITO layer has poor wearability, low chemical endurance and uneven resistance in an entire area of the panel. All the above-mentioned problems of the ITO layer produce a touch panel with low sensitivity, accuracy, and brightness.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a capacitance-type touch panel which can overcome the short come described above.